


i love you for sentimental reasons

by sultrygoblin



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: F/M, Weird Fluff, just domestic middle of the war fluff, she's basically just harley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sultrygoblin/pseuds/sultrygoblin
Summary: one shot - request - "Well hello i wanna request if you can make this, I think is pretty weird and it’s okay if you don’t want to foot, but how about something with Donny Donowitz dating a reader that’s is like Harley Quinn, thank u so mucho, you’re amazing"
Relationships: Donny Donowitz/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	i love you for sentimental reasons

**Author's Note:**

> you can a hundy percent tell i pictured margot robbie as harley in birds of prey the whole time. so ya know, clear the make up and picture her in a glitzy dress and then dressing in some basterds extras. i’m sorry it’s so short but i just wanted it to be what it was, a cute piece between donny and his mouthy lady

“You fucked a Nazi for a car?” Aldo was first to speak, even though Donny so desperately wanted to step in as she put the jeep in park.

“What kinda girl you think I am?” her voice that high pitch thing that was somehow cute and grating, “I fooled around with a Nazi for _information_. I killed,” she pressed her finger to her chin, putting a gloved elbow where a window _should_ be, “4 Nazi's for the Jeep,” popping the door opening and hopping down from the height, high heels in hand, “Ain't that the point of bringin' along an able Grable?” looking around at the men, “Now, if someone would to bring my boots, I have blood to clean out of my bra before we get there.”

No one's got her boots because no one thought to bring her boots. Or a change of clothes. But she's looking around at them like one of them has just got it all tucked behind their back. No one says anything for a second, their Lieutenant clearly trying to figure out how to break the news to their psycho kid sister as most of the men had taken to calling her. _Most_ of the men. Donny doesn't waste any more time, stepping forward and swinging her bridal styles into his arms.

“Hello there sailor,” slinging one arm around his shoulder, the other patting his cheek, “Look like one of you boys hasn't forgotten ya manners. Says somethin' about good ol' Boston values. You know my grandmother, god rest her soul, always said if you can't get a good old fashion Brooklyn boy one of those Boston boy's'll do. She did, closest you'll find,” her bright smile falling as quickly as it appeared, “But she did not have anything nice to say about the Irish, let me tell you-”

“Permission to go shut my gal up!” Donny broke in before she could launch herself on another tangent.

Aldo laughed, “Yes, please. Take it away,” motioning both of them in the opposite direction of camp.

“You all have very little respect for what I do,” she called over his shoulder, “If it weren't for me you'd still be on that fucking beach headed towards Spain,” Donny rolled his eyes, she never knew when to shut her damn mouth, “You see how they treat me?”

“You hear how you talk to them?” raising his eyebrows when they'd made it to the covered truck where he'd stashed her clothes, “What?”

“Having your ego so tied to your masculinity will only inevitably lead to emasculation at some point. Honestly, you all want a sexually liberated woman to get information but the second she talks about it-”

“You and I both know I got no problem with you running your mouth about that particular aspect,” smirking at her as he tucked himself in behind her, watching her rifle through a duffle bag, “It's like those pulp detective novels my dad thinks I don't know he reads. But you're the detective, doing all you gotta to solve the case.”

“See! You get it,” tossing her choices to him for holding before she stood straight, “Plus, it's not like I screw 'em or anything,” bending down to grab the bottom of her dress and tugging it up and over her, “Should seen him though,” handing him the nice dress to keep it off the ground and tugging on the baggy trousers, “Thinks I'm gonna put that in my mouth? No one should have to put that in their mouth,” slipping the illfitting button up over her shoulders and beginning to button it, “I did womankind a favor when I cut it off I can tell ya that much,” giving him that you know what I mean face when he had entirely no idea what she meant.

“You know when you say your vows, there's a time limit right? People aren't gonna want to be there all day regardless of how good you look,” she gasped, her face twisting into over dramatic offense as she pressed her hand to her chest, “Not me, doll,” he moved to recover, “I could listen to you talk for hours.”

“ _Good,_ ” crossing her arms and letting out what could only be disguised as a harumph, “Because you get to spend all day in the cab with it. Courtesy of yourself.”

“ _That's why no one brought you boots!_ ”


End file.
